


Smug

by slimberry



Series: Danganronpa [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Begging, Biting, F/M, Gentle Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: The “Ultimate Supreme Leader”, Kokichi Ouma, was one of the most smug bastards you had ever met. He'd tell jokes, play cruel pranks, and even downright lie for the fun of it. He's scared you more times than you could count--”taking” too many sleeping pills, falling off the top of a ladder, faking his own death…...he was a smug bastard.





	Smug

The “Ultimate Supreme Leader”, Kokichi Ouma, was one of the most smug bastards you had ever met. He'd tell jokes, play cruel pranks, and even downright lie for the fun of it. He's scared you more times than you could count--”taking” too many sleeping pills, falling off the top of a ladder, faking his own death…

 

...he was a smug bastard.

 

Smug enough, at your laid out position on your bed, his smirk was wide with evil intent. It was as though he was gazing at a long awaited prize. Running his hand along the soft skin of your belly, he hummed quietly. The small flutters of your stomach seemed to entertain him. His fingertips would be just shy of a ticklish spot, your stomach would flutter, and a chuckle would leave both of your lips.

 

Though, you always took this time to truly admire the Ultimate in front of you. You know he had a hard life before this, starvation, neglect, bullied, all packed into this jolly teen you've come to know and love.

 

The thoughts nearly made you tear up.

 

But, he wouldn't let you cry, not now. Not when he was leaning down, pressing his soft lips to your sides, his hands holding you gently still. He could tell you were getting lost in your thoughts, you always seemed to do that when with him. But alas…

 

Kokichi Ouma, was a smug bastard.

 

The only thing that should be crossing your mind is how good his touch feels, how he's _worshipping_ you, treating you like the goddess you are. His name would be there too, just waiting to be let out in that breathy moan of yours. His smirk grew wider at the thought, pushing your shirt further up your chest so he could kiss in the valley between your breasts.

 

Soon, your hands found themselves buried deeply in his spiky hair, combing through the purple locks. You weren't pushing him away or pulling him towards you. You were only touching his hair, which you knew he liked very much.

 

At that, he let out a soft noise, so soft, it wouldn't have been heard if you had music playing. You loved it. His voice was so soothing when he used it correctly. Like when he whispers into your ear about exactly what he's going to do to you, or when he's praising you, telling you how much of a good girl you are for him, and only him. You bit your lip at all the sinful thoughts crawling down your spine.

 

Interrupting your thoughts on purpose, he took your shirt and tank top off at once, wrapping his clothed arms around your middle so he could pull you closer to his warmth. His kisses trailed up your shoulder, across the various scars from your previous sessions, and your neck, where he hummed, burying his nose in the area to inhale your scent.

 

The sigh he let out was downright sinful.

 

And you loved it.

 

“Do you know how much I love your body, (Y/N)?” He hummed, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into his lap. “All this soft, lush skin…” He kneaded his hands into your hips as he said this, making a familiar warmth gather in your cheeks and your stomach. “...just begging for my touch… or I could be lying, neeheehee, who knows?” You felt his smirk grow against your neck, and you clung to him in response.

 

“Kokichi… not now…” You whispered, not daring raise your voice at a time like this. Ouma had full control of this environment, and you'd never take that away from him.

 

He only chuckled in response. “You know I'm kidding, don't you?” He kissed at your neck and underneath your jaw, pulling you closer to him. “I'd rather die than insult you, love. Besides…” He suddenly took a hold of your hips, thrusting his hips up into yours--you gasped at how hard he was already. “...this body is mine. All my marks, my scars, everyone will know they're all mine.” He smiled, running his hands all along your back, feeling the points of your spine and your curves. “You know that too, don't you? Even if one of us were to suddenly--” You silenced him with a deep kiss, knowing fully well what he was about to say. It seemed to work to keep him silent, for the most part. He clenched your thighs, pushing up into the kiss with a small groan. After a few short moments, you pulled back, panting softly against his cheek.

 

“I know, Ouma, I know I'm yours.” You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, the clips and buttons of his coat digging into your skin. Kokichi sighed against your chin, holding you closer.

 

“You better.” He grinned, sneaking a small nibble to your neck, forcing a yelp to leave your pink lips.

 

“Ouma, you said no more marks!” You pursed your lips, looking down at him with a small frown. But, to your dismay, he only smirked.

 

“I'm a liar~” He dived right back in, hardly scratching his nails down your back, but enough for you to let out a small moan in his ear. “Neeheehee, keep making that noise.”

 

And so you did, leaning your head down on his shoulder. He thrived on the noises you made, sliding his hands over your ass and giving an almost harsh slap to your left cheek. A gasp left your lips, momentarily fisting your hands in his jacket. He knew you didn’t expect this, he finds it fun when you freeze up. He did it again with the other cheek, biting down on your shoulder with a hungry groan. “Oh, Kokichi…” You moaned, arching your back. Ouma pressed his palm into the dip of your back, holding you to him with a steady grip.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, pet~?” He purred, “I’m not done with you just yet~” At that, he laid you down on the soft sheets of your bed, running his lips and tongue over your jawline and cheeks. It left you breathless, as well as fueling the ache below. You had no doubt that you were soaking wet, sensitive to the touch. It wouldn’t be sated until much later, when he was done admiring the body he claimed. Once again, your thoughts were interrupted when he pressed his smooth lips to yours. The wisps of his hair tickled your cheeks, spreading a smile across your face, one that he noticed all too well. Before you knew it, his fingers were already trailing from your hips to your soaked privates. You gasped when he spread your folds wide, humming at his discovery of how wet you were. “Oh~ Has someone been enjoying themselves?” He snickered, running the tips of his soft fingers up and down your slit. You mewled in wanton desire, your eyes catching his mischievous ones. Even in the dark of the room, you saw how much he was enjoying this. He enjoyed bringing you to your absolute limit, all the while being playful about it. As much as you liked this foreplay of his, you needed him, **_badly_**.

 

“Ouma, pl-please.” You whispered, your cheeks burning with arousal. Tilting his head, Kokichi gave you one of his innocently confused looks, while running his fingers up and down your aching slit.

 

“Hm? Please what? You have to be more specific on what you want, love~”

 

He was playing with you. He knew that you figured it out, for, a smirk had grew wide across his cheeks. But, this time, you were too aroused to do anything about it. Your mind clouded over with heated lust, and you quickly leaned up, pressing your lips against the column of his throat. He froze up almost immediately, even his fingers had stopped pleasuring you. Taking a deep breath, you whispered, “Fuck me, Ouma, fuck me like the smug bastard you are.”

 

He would never admit it, but you talking like that tipped him over the edge.

 

Immediately, you felt two of his fingers delve deep into your pussy, a shocked gasp leaving you almost breathless. Even then, he didn’t stop, his fingers moving in and out of your wet pussy, sliding smoothly along your sensitive walls. You bit down on your lip as you laid back, moaning softly as he stretched his fingers out. The wet noises made your cheeks burn. There was a look of contemplation on his face, pink dusting his cheeks. Normally, he wouldn’t be this silent. His voice would be right next to your ear, telling you all sinful things that came to his mind, if he could, he could make you orgasm just by his voice alone. But, as you gazed up at him, he only watched, watched as you squirmed and mewled for more of his touch.

 

He knew you wanted more.

 

So, he pulled his fingers out, smiling dismissively at your wanting cries. “Don’t worry, (Y/N), I’ll give you exactly what you want.” He purred, licking at his fingers dripping with your arousal. Your cheeks burned even more, gasping and panting at his playfulness.

 

Soon, he was undressed, tossing his pants and boxers to the floor. In fondness, you reached up, placing your hand on his warm cheek. He nuzzled into your touch, his deep hum making you smile.

 

And so, he took your breath away with a soft, loving kiss. All at once, a wave of love hit you, love for the boy that could be a playful prankster to the other students, but serious and loving with you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, along with your leg draped across his lower back. His hands grasped your hips, kneading the flesh once again as he broke the kiss to breathe. The both of you were panting softly, staring at each other with such fondness, you wouldn’t expect that you hated him at the beginning of this.

 

But, as he pushed into you with a soft, broken gasp, all you felt was love. As you kissed his nose and lips, you whispered how good it felt to be taken by him once again, how much you loved him, and that you’re his, and only his.

  
That seemed to spur him on, gripping your hips suddenly and steadily thrusting in and out of you. You mewled wantonly under him, clenching his shoulders to ground yourself in the cloud of lust. “O-Ouma~” You gasped, turning your head to the side and squeezing your weeping walls around his member. His eyes opened wide, growling sharply at how tight you were.

 

“Hm…” Pink dotted his cheeks, his breath leaving him in dry puffs. He pumped himself into your core, his thighs slapping against your bum with his thrusts. “You’re so tight, (Y/N)~” He hummed, burying his head into your neck.

 

“Pl-Please don’t stop, Ouma~” A heated whisper left you, your moans rising in volume as your end approached steadily, and by the looks of things, Kokichi is close too. His cheeks were pink, and he was panting against your shoulder. “Ouma~” Placing your hands on his cheeks, you turned his head towards yours to place a kiss on his lips.

 

Suddenly, it was too much for the both of you. As he pulled back to breathe, and you just barely over the edge, Ouma smirked in knowing intent. Taking his hand from your hip, he dragged it down to your pussy, finding the hood of your clit and rubbing it furiously. A scream soon tore from your throat, your limbs shaking and your walls tightening around him. You came, pleasured tears filling your wide eyes in your release. In your clouded state, you were aware of him still thrusting into you, still rubbing your clit, but praising you.

 

“So good, so _fucking_ good, you’re such a good girl for me, (Y/N). **Fuck** , you’re so hot, so… _**fucking**_...” He gasped, biting his lip as he moaned loudly. When everything cleared for you, you felt him deliver one last thrust, burying himself in to the hilt. A grunt left him, his warm cum filling you up, staying within you as he turned you both over on your sides. Panting softly, Kokichi held you close, pressing his lips to your shoulder. “Good girl… good girl.” Your cheeks warmed up at his praise, kissing his forehead to calm him down.

 

“Thank you, Kokichi.” You whispered, hugging him tightly. Ouma hummed, finally pulling out of you to relax against the bed.

 

In the silence of your room, Kokichi lifted you to grab the blanket, placing it over the both of you to fall asleep. Almost immediately, you felt warm, only increasing as you buried your head in his chest. Though, you felt him chuckle against your hair, his grin stretching wide across his cheeks. “So, fucked you pretty hard, didn’t I?”

 

Still a smug bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this three months ago when I was just starting to get into Danganronpa! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
